Grooming Ryuuto
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Ryuuto was used to being dirty, it was part of his job and yet he finds himself being attack by a strange bird, or at least he thought it was attacking him, only to find that it was actually cleaning him


The bird came from nowhere, or at least that is what it felt like and he _thought_ it was attacking him but he soon noticed that the rather unusual wings weren't hitting him as such; in fact they seemed to be dusting him off.

To his surprise it _was_. The golden bird was cleaning him!

He had dirt and mud splattered all over him, it was all part of the job really and he didn't really care about it so long as he found what he was after, but this bird seemed to care. Once it had finished, or Ryuuto thought it had finished, it inspected him with its dark eyes, carefully looking him up and down and then set back to work again on his shirt.

He really wanted to brush the bird away, but he noticed that his clothes were actually clean much to his surprise and so he let the bird continue on with its cleaning.

Once the bird stopped and glanced at him again, making sure it was completely done, that the human in front of him was completely clean and Ryuuto decided to inspect the bird as well, with its golden feathers that glinted in the sun light and its wings appeared to be…

_No way…_ His amber eyes widened as he looked at the wings of the bird, unable to believe that the bird, this beautiful bird had its wings that looked essentially like _clouds_.

He couldn't believe it, but another part of him was thinking _treasure_ as he looked at the bird, knowing that it was probably valuable in some respects and also being aware that no one would really know what it was – at least outside of those strange bird watching groups.

Although the bird in question just flew above him and then nestled into his hair, though Ryuuto tried to get the bird away after all who wanted a bird in their hair?

The strange bird though just chirped at him, peaking at his fingers and he gave up looking at his red fingers and sighed in defeat as the bird settled into his hair happily.

Ryuuto just shrugged and moved onwards, hoping that the bird would eventually go away of its own free will.

In the end Ryuuto returned to camp and received a few funny looks and some comments about the bird in his hair when he went into his tent to see that Aideena was reading a book.

"Hey,"

She looked up and smiled at him, closing her book and her green eyes went further up, to the golden bird in his hair.

_Here we go.._

"Ryuuto is that a…" She reached up to touch the bird, which chirped a bit and she pulled back her hand in fright.

The golden bird jumped down and looked up at her and then at Ryuuto, chirping happily and she gently stroked its head with her finger surprised to see that its wings were clouds, or appeared to be.

"Why kind of bird is this?" She asked him and he just shrugged; "And why was it in your hair?"

"Well it cleaned me," He began.

"It cleaned you?" She repeated, wondering if he had hit his head at some point.

"Yea…" He looked around and found some dirt which he threw at her.

"Hey!" She glared at him and began to wipe the dirt off her when the bird flew over to her and began to clean her; "What…"

"See? That's what it did to me," Ryuuto told her with a grin as the bird checked to make sure that the area was clean and then looked over to make sure she wasn't dirty anywhere else.

"How…" Aideena began when the bird chirped and flew up to rest on Ryuuto's shoulder; "Odd," She smiled though as she looked at the two; "It suits you,"

"Huh?"

"The bird… I suppose you should give it a name,"

"A name?" He said dumbly and glanced at the bird; "Um…"

Aideena shook her head and moved next to him, on the other side of where the bird was perching, who looked at her curiously and then the red haired human kissed Ryuuto's cheek.

The golden bird chirped and moved to copy what Aideena had just done with its peak, gently peaking his cheek and settled back into its perch on his shoulder.

"What…"

"I think it really does like you," She said with a laugh and he looked at her and then the bird.

"Looks like I have two to take care off,"

"Two?"

"Well yea, you and the bird," He gestured to them both and she gently hit him with a laugh.

The bird just looked at them before deciding that it had worked rather hard today and deserved a nap, in Ryuuto's hair.


End file.
